1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand brake with a foldable operating lever. When an automobile's hand brake of the present invention is engaged, the operating lever of the brake can be pulled down to a lowered position so that it is out of the way and thereby improve the aesthetics of a car's interior. Also under the present invention, a pawl, which is the device that limits the movement of the operating lever, is made to selectively separate with an operating element of the lever.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, an automobile has a hand brake, in addition to a foot brake, to generate a braking force. FIGS. 1 and 2 are provided to explain the mechanism related to regular hand brakes found in automobiles. As shown in FIG. 1, a regular hand brake includes a ratchet 100 in line with the length direction of the automobile's frame and an operating lever 200, which is hingedly coupled to the ratchet 100.
On the front of the ratchet 100, regularly spaced teeth 11 are formed. A pawl 230 is coupled to one end of a rod 22 which is operated by a push button 210 on the front side of the operating lever 200. The pawl 230 is set up such that it can be selectively in gear with the ratchet 100.
To apply a braking force, the operating lever 200 is moved upwards. The upward movement of the operating lever 200 causes a cable 30 to be pulled and thereby effectuating grasping of car's wheels. The pawl 230 goes in gear with the ratchet 100 to sustain the braking force.
To release the braking force, a push button 210 at the end of the operating lever 200 is pushed downwards. The movement of the push button causes the pawl 230 to be disengaged from the ratchet 100. The operating lever 200 then is lowered. The downward movement of the operating lever 200 relieves tension to the cable 30 and thereby releases the braking force from the automobile's wheels.
When this conventional automobile hand brake is engaged, the operating lever 200 remains in an upward position. This is aesthetically unappealing and is also inconvenient since it impedes movement within the automobile.